Ostatnia Kropla Krwi part 1
by pokrzywa
Summary: Mroczna wojna... Kto wygra? Voldemort czy Dumbledore (i reszta? Kto zginie? Kto przeżyje? Kto okaże się zdrajcą?


OSTATNIA KROPLA KRWI part 1

OD AUTORKI: Ten fan fick opowiada o wojnie - pod koniec przygód Harryego. Na pocz¹tku trudno zrozumieæ kto jet z kim, ale potem wszystko siê wyjaœnia. Fan fick uzna³am dla doros³ych, tak jak ka¿dy filmo wojnie. Czemu? Nie wiem. -!-!-!-!-!-

Cho rozsiad³a siê w szkar³atnym fotelu. Jej blade rêce dr¿a³y, mimo i¿ w pokoju by³o duszno. Dziewczyna spogl¹da³a nerwowo w kominek, jakby zaraz mia³a siê w nim pojawiæ g³owa jej mê¿a. ,Wygraliœmy" - powiedzia³. Ale to by³o tylko wyobra¿enie. Wrêcz marzenie. Mo¿liwe¿e wogóle nie zobaczy swojego mê¿a. ,Nie bêdzie a¿ tak Ÿle." - powtarza³a sobie w duchu. I nagle poczu³a siê dziwnie. Jakby pragnê³a œmierci swojego mê¿a?

Krew. Krzyki. Harry schowa³ siê za najbli¿sz¹ ska³¹. Na g³ow¹ przelecia³a mu oderwana rêka. A na niej Mroczny Znak. Nie wiedzia³, dlaczego ludzie skazuj¹ siê na takie znamiê. Rozpoznawcze dla Pana i Wroga. Jaki normalny czarodziej skazi³by siê t¹ zaraz¹? Wychyli³ siê i wrzasn¹³:  
- IMPEDIMENTO! - nie widzia³ gdzie celuje. Mo¿e trafi³ w swojego przyjaciela? W Dumbledorea? Nie... Dumbledorea ju¿ nie ma. Zgin¹³. Zbyt bardzo zale¿a³o mu na szczêœciu œwiata. Nie myœla³ o sobie. Myœla³ o innych. - AVADA KEDAVRA! - trzy zgodne krzyki zla³y siê w jedno. Zaklêcia Ugodzi³y Mc Gonagall. - Nie! - us³ysza³ pisk Hermiony. Jednak kobieta nie wygl¹da³a na szczególnie zmartwion¹. Dlaczego?

Przetar³a oczy. Przez trzy lata przespa³a 2 noce. Zbyt bardzo siê martwi³a. Nie mog³a siê powstrzymaæ od myœli¿e przegrali. ¯e Czarny Pan zwyciê¿y³. Mo¿e ju¿ to siê sta³o?

- Hermiono! - krzykn¹³ mê¿czyzna z blizn¹ na czole. Tak jej bliski, a tak daleki.  
- Powiadom Cho¿e jej m¹¿ zgin¹³ na wojnie - Harryemu dr¿a³ g³os jakby prze³yka³ kube³ krwi Davisa - co dopiero zmar³ego. - Teleportuj siê - doda³ uchylajaæ siê przed zielonym œwiat³em.  
Granger kiwnê³a na to g³ow¹ i zniknê³az pola bitwy.

Cho podesz³a do komody. Sta³o tam stare zdjêcie, oprawione w dêbow¹ ramkê. Ona i On. Cho i Roger Davis. Coœ pyknê³o w kominku. W sercu dziewczyny zapali³ siê ogien nadziei - mo¿eto jej m¹¿ przyszed³ oœwiadczyæ¿e uda³o siê? Odwróci³a siê na piêcie, a nadzieja zgas³a. Przed sob¹ ujrza³a sylwetkê Hermiony Granger - której nie lubi³a od dzieciñstwa. - Mam wiadomoœæ - odpowiedzia³a Granger innym ni¿ zwykle g³osem. Cho zaczê³a nerwowo badaæ jej cia³o. Mia³a wielke rozdarcie w bluzce. Na ramieniu. Na jej mlecznej skórze zobaczy³a kawa³ek Czarnego Znamienia. I wtedy zrozumia³a.  
Ale by³o ju¿ za póŸno. Zielony promieñ wystrzeli³ w jej kierunku i ugodzi³ prosto w serce. Ugodzi³ jej duszê. By³a martwa.

- Ron... - Harry szepta³ z niedowierzaniem do swojego nieprzytomnego przyjaciela. U³o¿y³ obok siebie jego zimne cia³o. To niemo¿liwe. On musi ¿yæ. On tylko straci³ przytomnoœæ.  
- ZABIERZCIE GO DO NAMIOTU! URATUJCIE GO! - po twarzy doros³ego mê¿czyzny sp³ynê³a ³za. Potter nie zauwa¿y³ tego, ale kiedy jego ³za opad³a na policzek jego przyjaciela, zamieni³a siê w kroplê krwi. Kroplê, która przypieczêtowa³a ich przyjaŸñ. ICH œmieræ. Harry powsta³ i ruszy³ do boju. Jego ¿al zamieni³ siê we wœciek³oœæ. Miota³ zaklêciami we wszystkie strony. Nie obchodzi³o go, w kogo trafia³. W tej chwili chcia³ tylko zraniæ.

Julia rozdar³a z³ot¹ kopertê. Czyta³a z napiêciem ka¿de s³owo wypisane jadowicie zielonym atramentem. List nie móg³ g³osiæ lepszych wiadomoœci.  
Wygraliœmy! Harry ¿yje! Ma teleportowaæ siê do domu za godzinê. Trzeba przygotowaæ wyœmienit¹ okazjê!

- Wierzysz w to Hermiono? - szepn¹³ Harry.  
- Tak - odpowiedzia³a.  
- Ale... Co z Voldemortem? Zgin¹³, ale... S³ysza³aœ co krzycza³?  
Hermiona pamiêta³a a¿ za dobrze. ,Mój ¿ywot ju¿ siêkoñczy, ale mój najwierniejszy poplecznik dokona tego, czego ja nie dokona³em! W imieniu moim"  
- Ciekawe kto jest tym poplecznikiem - udawa³a zaciekawion¹. Tak naprawdê dobrze wiedzia³a. - Oh, Harry! - nieoczekiwanie wtuli³a siê w jego ramiona. Harryemu nie przeszkadza³o¿e je w³osy klei³y siê od krwi.  
I nagle Harry zobaczy³ dziurê w szacie Hermiony. Na jejniwinnej skórze widnia³ Czarny Znak. Harry momentalnie odsun¹³ siê od Hermiony. Ta, od razu zrozumia³a o co chodzi. - Skoro ju¿ wiesz... To muszê to zrobiæ. - wyjê³a z kieszeni ró¿d¿kê, wymêczon¹ od rzucania kl¹tw. Podjê³a decyzjê. Decyzje najwa¿niejsz¹ w jej ca³ym, mrocznym ¿yciu, wype³nionym nienawiœci¹, z³em. Teraz poka¿e œwiatu jaka si³a drzemie w dawnej niepozornej kujonce. - Avada Kedavra - wyszepta³a z³owieszczym tonem. Lecz zanim skoñczy³a zawacha³a siê. Mo¿e naprawdê by³a t¹ kujonk¹? Mo¿e j¹ mia³¹ byæ do koñca ¿ycia? Mo¿e mia³a byæ grzeczna? Ale zrobi³a to. Czeka³a na rezultaty. Chcia³a ju¿ zobaczyæ martwe cia³o Pottera, opadaj¹ce na pod³ogê. St³uczone okulary na posadzce pe³nej krwi. Burzê krzuczoczarnych w³osów, rozpierzchniêtej na wszystkie strony.  
Wiêc czeka³a. 


End file.
